True Blue Pt. 1
by Felipe
Summary: Welcome to Tatewaki's world...


I don't own Ranma and co. and I don't make money from  
writing any associated fanfics. I just use them for my own  
pleasure. I'll return them when I don't need them anymore.

TrueBlue Part One

**********

by: Felipe

**********

A feeling of tranquility descends upon me as I lay on my  
back, gazing up at the clouds, oblivious to my   
surroundings.

Not hearing anything. Just me and the endless blue.

The feeling... reminding me of one of my favorite  
activities in childhood. Lying face up on the floor of my  
father's dinghy while it drifted carelessly across Nerima  
Park lake.

I would stay like that for hours. Sometimes until I see the  
sky tinged yellow and red and then violet at dusk.  
Sometimes until I heard my mother calling out to me in  
worry.

I'd lie there and not respond to her calls to me.

Eventually desperation and not a little fear would make  
its way into her voice.

She couldn't see me. I was lying down on the floor of the  
little rowing boat.

I wanted to hear how worried she was about me.

It made me feel so good, to hear the panic inside her. The  
fear of the possibility that I might've tipped over and  
drowned in the lake.

The relief that I saw in her whenever I decided to end the  
little game and reveal myself, safe and sound, always left  
me a little empty.

Empty.

How I'd love to drift away from all this bullshit.

"...ear what I said, Kuno-Baby?"

Suddenly I am shaken from my pleasant reverie. Looking  
up, I observed Nabiki sporting her crooked smile. Large  
brown eyes gazed down mocking me. Her face was stone  
cold but for a second that went too quick, I thought I saw  
laughter, pity and not a little exasperation in them.

Oh, how I despised the way she was looking at me right  
at this moment.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to repeat yourself  
Nabiki Tendo. There seems to be a persistent ringing  
sound in my ears." I replied smoothly. This will get her  
going. "It seems that the vile Sorcerer struck me from  
behind during our battle and has retreated from the face  
of my wrath."

The laughter quickly turned into anger, the pity into  
disgust.

"You still don't quite get it, do you Kuno-Baby?"  
Sneering, Nabiki pulled out a tissue and let it flutter down  
to my chest. "Here, clean yourself up before going to  
class...... you look like one of Akane's kitchen  
experiments."

Ice mask in place, she abruptly turned and left.

I sat up and glared venomously at her back as she  
entered the building. How I'd love to wipe that smirk clean  
off her smug face.

My scowl vanished as soon as she was out of sight.

She didn't know...

The sides of my mouth curled slightly upwards.

She didn't know...

Know that...

The only reason I persist on harassing her sister and  
Ranma...

Is to get attention from her.

Nabiki Tendo.

Just to get her attention...

I don't care about how she treats me.

I don't care about how she looks at me... ...like I was a  
piece of trash.

I don't care that she thinks I belong in a nuthouse.

Just her attention's enough.

Even if it only consisted of our 'business' deals... selling  
me photos of Akane and the freak.

I liked... I loved being near her. Loved the fragrance in  
her hair. Loved the way she cocked her head to one side.  
Loved the smell of her sweat in the afternoons after  
school. Loved the way she licked her icecream. Loved the  
fact that sometimes she didn't show any pantylines...

But I couldn't let her know that.

No way.

Then I'd be ten times screwed over... even more so. Hehe.

Nabiki knows she has me wrapped around her little finger.  
She just doesn't know the real reason why.

I wonder what Kodachi would say if she knew?

Probably flay me to death.

Or feed me to her pet crocodile.

Her own brother considering relations with a commoner.  
And Nabiki Tendo of all people.

...

...

But to hell with Kodachi.

To hell with Akane.

And to hell with that goddamned freak, Ranma.

"Nabiki, you're mine..." Shit, I can't believe I said that out  
loud.

Better get to class.

*****************************************

"Welcome home master Kuno."

I glanced at Sasuke and immediately knew something was  
wrong. "Where's Kodachi."

"Master I... the mistress did not go to school today.  
When I returned from my morning errands, I saw her  
briefly before she locked herself in her quarters. She was  
extremely agitated."

No, not again.

"I will handle the matter."

"Very good master." Sasuke murmured before he melted  
silently into the deep shadows that seemed to be eternally  
present in our household.

I strode purposefully towards my sibling's room, knowing  
exactly what had taken place.

I just hope she hadn't suffocated on her own vomit.

But why should I bother? Why should I bother to keep  
saving someone from themself? She insisted on travelling  
down that path to self destruction.

As I approached her doorway, I heard faint mumbling  
and a slight giggle. I let go of the breath that I didn't  
notice I was holding in.

Surprisingly the door was ajar. I opened it and stepped  
inside with a heavy heart, knowing exactly what I would  
see because I had seen it at least a dozen times before.

Kodachi lay in a pool of her own vomit, piss and shit. A  
syringe was stuck into the main artery of her left arm. A  
trickle of blood wound its way down from her neck, a  
previous unsuccessful attempt to shoot the heroine into  
the vein.

Out of her wits, she was foaming at the mouth, mumbling  
nonsense about her love, Ranma.

I shuddered when I saw that her eyes were completely  
white, her pupils rolled back into her head.

Even worse was the ecstatic expression that was on her  
face.

The stench was incredible. It hung oppressively around  
the room like a mist. It was cloying. I felt in my pores.

Overwhelming.

A red film rapidly filled my eyesight.

Miserable bitch.

Fucking whore.

"YOU MISERABLE BITCH!"

Before I knew it, I found my hands around my sister's  
slender neck, squeezing furiously. My spittle landed on  
her pretty face as I continued screaming words at her  
that I didn't hear.

To my amazement, Kodachi eyes snapped open and she  
slowly smiled. Such happiness radiated from that smile  
that it cut abruptly through my blind rage.

I stopped squeezing.

My sister's smile was beautiful. More beautiful than  
Akane's, Ranma's.

Maybe even more beautiful than Nabiki's.

So entranced was I, that I almost didn't notice her  
babbling on hysterically.

"Tatewaki! Ranma he... I saw Ranma! He adores me! Oh  
Ranma, I love you! I know you love me! I KNOW YOU  


LOVE ME!"

I spoke with as much gentleness and kindness that I  
could stomach. "Yes Ko-chan. I love you. I always have.  
Nothing will take you away from me. Nothing will take  
me away from you."

Eyes shimmering with unshed tears, Kodachi lay there  
looking at me with utter joy.

I could not help but to offer a smile back.

She reached for me.

Ignoring the filth around us, I laid down beside her  
among the vomit and the piss and the shit. I cupped her  
cheek and tenderly placed my lips upon hers.

The kiss deepened as she began slowly stroking my  
chest.

"Oh Ranma..."

"I love you Nabiki."

End Part One.

*****************************************

Please reply privately unless otherwise necessary.

Encouragement, discouragement, C+C, flames,  
death threats, I don't care... just keep them coming.

Remember, my excuses are:  
1. This is my first fic.  
2. I don't speak english at home.  
3. I've got no pre-readers.

Send it all to: Felipe  
mygodamnself@hotmail.com

Stay tuned. Let's see how fucked in the head Kuno  
really is.


End file.
